


Run Away With Me

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, This is 3 edgy 5 me, What's goin on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone so beautiful shouldn't have been wearing a collar like that boy was.





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't slept in 24+ hours butq I wanted to write this for my kids (aka the people that read Read My Username ily babies) so here we are
> 
> No it won't make sense
> 
> I don't even know what's going on

The buzz of Minseok's 'comm told him he had fifteen minutes left to arrive at his Occupation. He had been lucky, had earned enough currency the year prior to be awarded a slight promotion, to a safer place of work. Even if it was a boring one. He quite enjoyed his coworkers, though. He had been given the Occupation after a supposed incident involving his old one, as the doctor had told him. He did not remember that (or anything, but he believed what the medical professionals told him). 

Yet, as he was ran into by someone much larger than himself, he found that getting there on time had suddenly left his mind. A young boy, at least three years his junior, was pulling on him, silently begging him to hide him. His clothes were torn, and he was bruised, signs of an obvious struggle.

And then Minseok saw the collar. Someone so beautiful shouldn't have been wearing a collar like that boy was. Though, he supposed that could be the reason the boy had been 'honored,' as people with a respectable social status liked to call it, with the opportunity to 'work' under one of them as a Companion. It was a badly fabricated lie for a prostitution ring. At least people from the part of the city where Minseok lived were honest. Even if that was all they had.

"Run away with me," the boy spoke finally, and Minseok let himself be led, unquestioning, even as they passed the edge of The City, and continued through towns, through one of the walls, and they did not stop until the sun had been resting for more than two hours. 

Minseok did not question how the boy pushed him down, bringing the elder's hands up to his throat, begging for the release of the expensive leather. They were specially made so that the wearer could not remove it without help. His fingers shook slightly.

The boy took a deep breath in, relaxing. He threw the collar as far as he could, hugging Minseok. "I cannot be alone," he spoke quietly. 

Minseok vaguely wondered how dumb it had been to abandon his City. He had all his currency digitalized, thankfully, so they didn't have a problem there.

The two slept on the false grass field that night, limbs tangled together. Minseok sang for him, something that sounded vaguely familiar. The boy started crying, and clung to Minseok tighter. He sang along, at one point, hand reaching for the older's. The boy's hand was warm.

"Why did you leave?" he asked, many months later, as they ate dinner in the small home they owned. Sehun—the boy—only looked at him for a moment, fork stuck in one of the boiled potatoes.

"The only thing I wanted was to be with you," he replied honestly, reaching across the table to kiss his partner longingly. "That's all I ever want."

"Did we know each other? Before my accident."

Sehun nodded. "We were gross, and in love, as Jongdae—that was our friend—would put it. It's really very embarrassing to talk about, you were classes higher than us... Gosh, no one knew why you insisted stoll taking care of us even after you rose. I was so proud of you."

"What was our relationship?"

"We were going to be wed."

Minseok choked on his water, Sehun squeezing his hand with a smile. "Are you serious?" how had he forgotten something as important as that. "What happened? My accident."

"You didn't have one. An official higher than yourself falsely accused you of associating with the Rebellion. They had your slate wiped clean, and sold me–you technically owned me—into Companionship."

Minseok did not speak, almost awkwardly climbing up into the table so that he could take another kiss. Their dinner was quickly disregarded, and Sehun found himself on the floor. 

"Please, please, it's been so long—" his breath hitched. "I've missed you so much—Minseok!"

He hummed in response, hissing as Sehun took them both into his own hand. 

Later, after they were clean and sated, they lay in the bed they had bought just recently, as close as they could be. Minseok was singing again. Sehun did not cry, but he did sing along. They may have been separated, but that didn't matter, since they found each other again.

Sehun said something about a promise like that. Minseok believed him, unquestioning.

**Author's Note:**

> Wild from start to finish
> 
> I'm sorry ik it's bad and makes 0 sense I'm tired and having trouble keeping my eyes open I need to sleep lmao


End file.
